


Pull Open The Curtains

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Bonding, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Rin is a good friend, Sousuke is experiencing a depressive day, Supportive friend, This is for once just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: As slumber tugged at him, Sousuke thanked whatever deity(ies) might be up there that he was so lucky to have support for...days like these, when it all seemed bleak and dark. He had someone who'd literally and figuratively pull open the curtains and let the light in, even if only for a few minutes, and he knew he was lucky for it.Sometimes, the darkness had a weakness, and that fatal flaw was a good friend.





	Pull Open The Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I was done with Sousuke? Nop lol. I have another fic with Rin comforting Sousuke, but that was shippy whereas thisis just gen. I still ship it, but since this is my projecting my depression onto Sousuke I would just want a good friend to help.

The dark curtains prevented any light from streaming in through the window, which was perfect for the room’s sole occupant. It sounded stupid even to him, but sometimes you just needed your surroundings to reflect your feelings; and an encompassing darkness summed up one Sousuke Yamazaki that afternoon. He curled his large body into a ball on Rin’s bunk, nearly halving the space he took up. His arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and he had his head buried in his knees. From how still he was, any uninformed passerby could have presumed him dead.

Rin was far from uninformed. 

It was a saddeningly common occurrence for him to find Sousuke like this. When he was concealing his injury, he had also made a point to conceal his depression, which had worsened at the same pace as his shoulder. But now that he had decided to be totally honest with Rin, he also felt less of a need to keep up appearances, and he had severely understated the frequency of his depressive spells.

“Hey...” Rin spoke softly, kneeling so he could rest his arm on the bed, “Anything bad go down today?”

He received the barest of headshakes in response, along with a muffled, “Not r’lly...”

“Just one of  _ those _ days, then?”

Sousuke nodded ever so slightly.

"Alright. Lemme know if you need me for anything.”

Sousuke’s eyes, striking even when dulled by emotion emptiness, peaked out, “You don’ have to fuss or anything. M’fine.”

The look Rin leveled at him spoke volumes, but he still decided to utter the sentiment just in case, “Not happening. You suffered for years without anyone to help you, and it's not gonna be like that anymore.”

“Rin,” Sousuke lifted his head up so he could speak properly, “I’m just’-”

Rin gripped the sheets tightly, to the point where his fist trembled with exertion, “Just what? ‘Weak?’ ‘Having a bad day?’ Don’t give me that crap, Sousuke. You're the strongest person I know, and you don't deserve to go through this shit alone.”

A little cowed by his friend's declaration, Sousuke let his head fall back down, but he did loosen his posture, “Alright.”

Sucking air in through his teeth, then releasing it in a sigh, Rin shook his head, “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I'm just not interested in neglecting the one person who gets me best anymore, you got that? You’re on my team, and right now I'm the captain, which means it's my job to watch over you.”

“I'm not  _ really _ on the team anymore. Don't think they'll keep me on for much longer.”

“There is not a person in this school better suited to giving advice to those first and second years than you. They'll have to go through me before they ever kick you off.”

Pleased but not thoroughly convinced, Sousuke asked, “What about at the end of the year?”

“Graduation doesn't mean your depressed butt is gonna need any less help, will it? You'll be stuck with me for a long time yet.”

Sousuke buried his face into the sheets, more to hide the small smile that had formed on his lips than anything else. Even if he still felt like utter shit, Rin always found a way to make him smile. They weren't best friends for no reason, after all.

“Do you mind if I open the window?”

“Do whatever,” Sousuke mumbled. Darkness was good for wallowing in bed and hating yourself, but a little light wouldn't kill him. Might even help.

Rin stood up to pull the curtains apart, letting the warm afternoon sun stream in. Sousuke snuggled his face deeper into the mattress to shield his darkness adjusted eyes from the brightness. Rin laughed softly at his antics, returning back to sit beside his friend.

Sousuke dared to peek up at him, squinting, “Want your bed back? I can manage my way up.”

“Nah, you can stay here. I'm probably gonna go get something to eat soon, it's lunchtime. Do you want anything?

“Not hungry.”

“Sousuke,” Rin’s tone was full of unspoken warning. It wasn't often, but there were some days where Sousuke refused any food, and Rin was having absolutely none of that.

“I'll eat dinner, I swear. I just...don't think I could keep anything down right now,” Sousuke assured him. Placated for the moment, Rin reached out to run his fingers gently through Sousuke’s hair. It was a gesture that someone would usually do to a child, but it sent a wave of comfort through Sousuke all the same. His stomach was still churning, it still felt like his brain was desperately trying to bust through his forehead, and a dozen little voices were still trying to tell him how worthless he was, but Rin’s steady presence did bring him some solace.

Rin smiled down at him softly, “Since you're clearly not going to eat or do homework, try and sleep, will ‘ya? I'll let everyone at practice know you're not feeling great.”

“I could try and go-”

“Your ass is going to be asleep when I get back here, and then we can maybe talk about you going, got it? You're not pushing yourself today, Yamazaki,” he said in his most commanding “ _ Captain _ ” voice. He stood up, grabbing his bag. He reached down to give Sousuke’s (good) shoulder a pat, but Sousuke weakly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Rin...thank you. For caring about me.”

Rin clicked his teeth fondly, “Someone has to, and it's clearly not going to be you. Get some rest, asshole.”

“ ‘Kay.”

Sosuke watched his friend depart with half lidded eyes. A nap didn't seem like too bad of an idea, all things considered. It was harder to loathe every aspect of yourself when you were asleep. 

As slumber tugged at him, Sousuke thanked whatever deity(ies) might be up there that he was so lucky to have support for...days like these, when it all seemed bleak and dark. He had someone who'd literally and figuratively pull open the curtains and let the light in, even if only for a few minutes, and he knew he was lucky for it.

Sometimes, the darkness had a weakness, and that fatal flaw was a good friend. •

**Author's Note:**

> I published my first Free! fic about on year ago (I'm about two hours off the day) so this is almost amd anniversary fic. All of my Feee! fics have Sousuke in them lmao


End file.
